


[Podfic] Wish Fulfillment

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 7 (2017), Cosmic Cube, Fix-It of Sorts, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Sineala's story "Wish Fulfillment."When Steve hears that Tony is alive again, he does what any Supreme Hydra would do: he captures Tony. Unfortunately for him, it's not the right Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Team Angst





	[Podfic] Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish Fulfillment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870175) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 14 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/wish-fulfillment)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema




End file.
